


Liam's First Rut

by Endraking



Series: The sexual misadventures of Liam Dunbar [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/O tones, Anal Sex, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Scott McCall, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Bottom Theo, Chimera Biology, Come Inflation, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, First Rut, Half shifted Liam, Horny Stiles, Horny Theo, Knotting, Liam Dunbar has a huge cock, Liam Dunbar is a Mess, M/M, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scott is a Good Friend, Self-Exploration, Sexually fluid werewolves, Shifted Sex, Smut, Theo Needs To Get Rough Fucked 2019, Theo is a tease, Top Liam Dunbar, Werewolf Biology, horny liam, slick, werewolf mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Liam doesn't know what's happening to him.  He's running a fever, can't control his shift, and his body is needy for stimulation.  He calls up Scott to get some help.  Scott and Stiles tell him what's going on but he can scarcely believe it.





	1. Sexually Fluid!?!

**Author's Note:**

> More Smut from the Wine Aunt. I hope you enjoy.

Sexually Fluid!?!

 

A heat coursed through his veins, causing him to break out in yet another sweat.  He rolled around on top of his sheets, trying to find a cool spot.  It was mid-December and even with the AC blowing, he could hardly stay cool.  He released another pained groan, slurred through his fangs that descended the day prior and he hadn’t been able to retract.  Nor had he been able to shift back his claws or the layer of sandy fur that covered his chest and down his waist. 

He rubbed his chest and let his hand slowly travel down his waist.  His crotch throbbed, and he brushed against his cock, it bounced to attention, already mostly hard, a slick line of precum bubbling from his partially sheathed tip.  That’s when the ache in his balls returned. 

He pulled himself up slowly, tensing his abs, snaking himself up to look.  Overnight they had expanded again.  He could swear his lightly fur covered sack tightened and swelled before his eyes. 

He’d dealt with blue balls before.  He had a pair of jogging pants that used to be his favorite until the rub of the fabric against his tip during too many practices when he freeballed had sent him to the ground with a sharp pain.  This was worse.

He’d tried to jerk off the first day, his long, thick, angry red cock with crisscrossing veins and a deep purple tip refusing to do anything more than create a lake of precum.  Each time he couldn’t finish his balls would move in his sack and it would tighten and swell.  Now even the slightest touch to his cock or rubbing against the sensitive skin of his balls would cause the same effect.  He was miserable.

He used to think being a werewolf wasn’t that bad.  Plenty of perks with the strength and speed, healing from most any energy, immunities to illness, and zero refractory time and holding a boner for hours on end.  Now, this was sheer misery. 

He was ready to give up and ask for help.  He’d been embarrassed since his erection started two days ago and besides a few instances of only being half hard, hadn’t ceased for the last almost 72 hours.  It’s not like he wanted to call anyone and talk about his endless boner and almost softball size sack but now, his shame went to the wayside.  He needed to know what was happening.  He reached over to his phone and dialed the number.

Scott eagerly answered after a single ring, “What’s up Liam?  How’s winter break?”

He pathetically moaned into the phone, “It’s horrible Scott.  It hurts and I’m furry and I think I’m dying.”

Scott’s concern filled his voice, “Oh my god, what happened Liam?”

“My veins are on fire, I can’t shift back, and my cock wants to either strangle me with my balls or beat me to death.”

There was an audible shift of the phone before Stiles humorously stated, “Pics or it didn’t happen Liam.  Those are the rules.”

“What!?!?”

Stiles repeated seriously, “Pics or it didn’t happen.”

“You want to see my cock?”

He could hear the grin form, “Fuck yeah I do.  You should see Scotty’s.  It’s thick and veiny.  Tastes good too.”

“What the fuck is going on?”

He heard the struggle as Scott took the phone back, “Liam, it’s that time of year.”

Frustration bled into his voice as another glob of precum pushed past the folds of his foreskin, “What?  The holidays?!?!  What does that have to do with anything?”

He heard the faint whine slip from Scott’s lips almost in conjunction with a low, husky chuckle from Stiles.  Scott cleared his throat, “It’s the time of year our wolves look for a mate.”

He argued back, “This didn’t happen last year?!?!”

Stiles yelled into the phone but was muffled from distance, “Yeah, it did.  Who were you fucking last year?”

He meekly replied, “Hayden.”

Scott continued, “Yeah.  And since you were with Hayden, your wolf didn’t have to push itself to the surface.”

He growled at the comment and defended his year rough patch of being single, “Who’s to say I’m not fucking someone now?”

He heard a sloppy slurp and another of Scott’s moans and a depraved and loud pop before Stiles replied, “Because your furry chest and angry cock says you are single.  Painfully so.  And dude, seriously send a picture.  That shit is so hot.  If Scott weren’t so drop dead sexy, I would’ve teased his wolf to the surface to see his dark fur covered chest.  Fuck, makes me just want to bite him all over.”  Scott growled pleasingly before he heard the smack of kissing on the other side of the phone.

“I’M NOT SENDING YOU A PICTURE OF MY DICK STILES!!!”

Stiles whined in response, “Fine.  I don’t want to see your dick anyway.  Just your chest then.  Oooh wait, Chest neck and face with your fangs.  Fuck that’s sexy.”

His anger threatened him further, “I’m not sending shit.”

Stiles huffed, “Fine.  I should’ve known better than to try to negotiate with you anyway.  Scott, why did you have to bite a prude?”

He whimpered as another wave of cramps shot through him, “What’s going on?  What do I need to do?”

Scott’s calming voice returned, “Liam, you’re going through a rut.  I hate to say it, but you don’t have many options.  You’re either going to have to find a partner or wait it out.”  Stiles yelled, “And don’t jerk off unless you want balls the size of beachballs.  Wait.  Dude, totally jerk off and send me a picture of your balls!”

He ignored Stiles’ enthusiasm, “A partner?  I don’t know any girls that I could find.  Especially not like this.”

Stiles giggled on the other end and replied with a confident, knowledgeable tone, “Don’t limit your buffet dude.”

“What?”

Scott cleared his throat and sounded a bit nervous as he replied, “Werewolves tend to be sexually fluid, especially around mating time.”

He couldn’t stop the laughter of disbelief, “Now you’re just fucking with me.”

He could hear the aggressive kisses and bites as Scott giggled through the response, “No.  Not kidding.”

“Wait, wait, wait.  Derek is a werewolf.  You’re telling me big, tough Derek- “

He couldn’t finish the sentence before Stiles proudly exclaimed, “Oh I’ve pounded Derek’s tight little ass.  Such a good wolf.  Nibble the backs of his ears and he purrs.  Big tough werewolf, purring.  Fuck, my dick gets hard just thinking about it.  Scotty, can I nibble your ears when we fuck?”

His eyes widened as he heard the truth in Stiles’ words and he desperately wanted to wipe his memory of that image.  “So- “

 Scott asked as the kisses continued, “Is anyone in town that might help?”

He rolled his eyes and huffed, “Mason and Corey left for a ski trip.  Nolan went to visit his parents in Zurich.  Brett and Lori are on some spirit quest or whatever seeking enlightenment.  I think Theo might be in town.”

The sounds of sucking of flesh abruptly stopped and Stiles demanded, “Do not see Theo.  Don’t even think about talking to Theo.  Theo is off limits!  Do you understand?”

“What’s the big idea with Theo?”

“You aren’t talking to or seeing Theo.  Right now, you are in just the position he could manipulate you, again.  No seeing him.  No talking to him.”

He rolled over in the bed and his sack squeezed painfully under the weight.  He gasped and whined in a higher pitch, “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

Scott resolutely replied, “I’m sorry Liam.  You’re probably going to have to wait this out, but it should only last a week.  And if you do that, make sure to chain yourself up.  Your wolf is going to try to claim a mate whether you consciously want it or not.”

He sighed weakly, “Yes, Scott.”

Stiles quickly added, “And take pictures.  If not for me than for yourself.  You’ll see what I mean about that being hot.”

“Whatever.”  He hung up the call just as Scott bit back a moan.  He threw the phone and it bounced off the wall in its protective case.  He rolled back on his back.  Another few more days of this misery. 

Sexually fluid?  He knew he wasn’t sexually fluid.  That was bullshit.  He’d literally been surrounded by built, muscular, attractive guys and nothing.  He didn’t find Scott or Stiles hot, nor Mason or Corey.  He could see how someone could find Derek hot, but he seemed more intimidating than anything.

They had to be mistaken.  Maybe it was just most werewolves were more sexually fluid.  That had to be it. 

He rubbed the fur across his chest, the fibers pulling away from his skin and sending a chill through him as the nerve endings sparked.  Fuck.  This felt good.  He wasn’t even rubbing himself and this felt awesome.  Maybe he would be able to make it through

At least he didn’t have to worry about his parents.  They’d left for his mother’s high school reunion, some small town outside of Santa Barbara.  They wouldn’t be back until next week.  So he had nothing but time to himself and his raging body.

He was so lost in thought he barely registered his right hand travelling across his chest, twisting his nipple while he lazily stroked his cock with his left. 

He quickly pulled his hands away with a groan and rolled and threw his legs off the bed.  He needed a cold shower and at least he wouldn’t have to put on any clothes.

After dragging himself to the bathroom and taking a very cold shower, he dried off with a towel and left it on the rack.  He slowly stepped back into his room, more clear-headed than before and stopped at the floor length mirror next to his door.  His eyes fell over his body.

Maybe it was the rut, the fact that every ounce of water seemed to be used to make more cum, or hormones but his muscles popped.  He watched the muscles expand and contract as he shifted his arms, his eyes following them down to the claws.  Then he looked at his chest.  The fur lined from just past his pits and travelled down, his pecs and abs tensing with every slow, deliberate breath.  He flexed them, and they seemed to grow.  He had to look like he was ten pounds heavier and all of it muscle.  He felt that way until he let his eyes wander lower. 

His thick uncut cock bounced to his heart beat.  He grabbed it slowly, holding it in place and the foreskin slid back and revealed his large, blunt head.  Like most boys he’d been curious about his cock, knew how long and large it felt but this time, his felt heavy, noticeably so and thicker.  He stroked it twice, committing this new information to memory as the strokes even felt longer.  Maybe once this rut was over, he could put this cock to use.

He shifted his cock and let his hand cup the bottom of his heavy swollen sack.  The tissue connecting his sack to his body appeared thin and stretch but the balls were bloated and hung past the edges of his grip.  He had a handful and could feel the fluids move within.  As he squeezed the sensitive tissue a thought tore through his mind.  Breed.  Breed.  Breed.

He yanked his hand back quickly and his balls painfully bounced, pulling a whine from him before he opened his eyes and admired himself.  He was a furry chested, sexy werewolf.  Stiles’ idea of pictures crossed his mind and he retrieved his camera.

He took several, changing the angles, capturing his body.  And of course, closing his eyes and taking one from his cock up to his face, his hungry fangs dripping lust. 

He padded to bed, cutting off the light before laying down.  He flipped through the pictures as another wave of pain cut through him.  It was milder than earlier, most likely from the cold shower.  He couldn’t help his mouth watering as he stared at the digital version of himself.  The strong jaw and fangs.  The way the droplets of water flicked from his fur.  The drip of precum hanging from the tip of his cock.

Was he sexually fluid?  He pushed the thought aside as he closed his phone and adjusted his pillow.  Of course he wasn’t.  He liked himself, sure.  He liked to masturbate.  That wasn’t different.  With that thought he went to sleep.

The haze cleared in the darkness of his room, his eyes barely cracking open.  He sensed another figure and looked towards the door.  Standing in front of his mirror was the outline of someone and golden eyes stared back at him.  He gasped, and the figure darted to him. 

He tried to struggle as clawed hands grabbed his legs and flipped him over with a strength he couldn’t believe.  He yelled, “Let me go” but the figure sank his claws into his hips and pulled his ass up.  He caught the scent of precum, the heady aroma of arousal, and the spice of rage. 

He tried to struggle away as greedy clawed thumbs pulled his cheeks open and the wolf growled with pleasure.  He screamed, “Stop” but the wolf’s long, powerful tongue licked a stripe up his cleft.  His pleas quickly died as the wolf flicked the heat against his needy hole.  The saliva cooled quickly but each long stripe brought heat and sent shivers down his spine. 

He bit into his pillow, suppressing his whine as the wolf pushed his tongue past the resistance.  The tongue swiped deep, the wolf growling, sending vibrations through his body, pushing to his loins.  The sparks flew in his mind and he pushed back against the enthusiastic tongue.  Muted expletives slipped from his lips, past the pillow as he began to buck back against the wolf’s face, the sharp tips of fangs scratching his cheeks.

The wolf’s growl deepens with a harsh edge as he dug his claws further into Liam’s hips.  He cried as the wolf removes his face and bluntly pushed a claw past the resistance of his hole.  His cry died in his throat as the finger pushed against his insides and the claw, only the slightest bit of pressure from slicing him, pushed against his internal wall.  He felt the shift as the wolf fucked him faster on the singular figure.

One becomes two and the wolf scissored them, prying his hole wider, overpowering any resistance he might have.  The claws teased and scraped along the sensitive hardened lump within.  He felt the pressure build as he struggled not to jolt too hard against those sharp claws. 

The wolf leaned down and grabbed his head and pulled it to the edge of the bed.  He cried out from the force.  The wolf relinquished his hair and slapped his hard cock across his face.  The tip dragged down his cheek and left a warm trail of precum before it dangled at his lips.  As the wolf continued to stretch his hole, he grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled it forward, cupping it to hold his large, furry, full sack.

He swallowed difficultly, opening his mouth only for the tiniest gasp.  The wolf snapped his hips and pushed the heavy intruding member deep into his mouth, and into his throat.  He struggled to breath as the wolf began to fuck his mouth.  Tears formed in his eyes as he tasted the heat and musk, savoring the salty fluids as they flowed into his mouth.  His tongue hungrily lapped the fluids, struggling to hold the cock in through the thrusts.

The wolf’s chest rumbled as he spoke, “That’s right.  Lube up my cock before I breed you bitch.  Fuck and knot you until you can’t walk.  Stretch that pretty mouth and stomach.”

His eyes widened as he swallowed more of the wolf’s cock and his nose rested in the nest of coarse hairs and fur.  The voice, so intimately familiar.  The scent, both manly and known.  His mind finally put the pieces together as the third claw pushed past his resistance.  The wolf was himself.  He was about to fuck himself and he didn’t want anything more in the world.

As the cock withdrew from his mouth, he let out a pathetic whimper and the wolf chuckled.  The fingers slipped free, the claws scratching his ring as they left him.  The heavy weight of those balls drifted from his fingertips and he knew where it would be deposited.  The wolf yanked his legs from the bed and lined himself up.  He gripped the sheets tightly, his claws slipping free, tearing into the fabric as the wolf rested his hole.

He pushed back but the wolf quickly grabbed his hips, “Use your words, Liam.”

He opened his mouth and whined, “Please.  Do it.”

The wolf leaned forward, resting the weight of his furry chest against his back and lowly growled into his ear, “What do you want, Liam?  Say it!”

The words barely gained flight from his breath, “Fuck me.”

The wolf’s chest rumbled, his tip pushing just past the first ring, pulling a whine and a desire from deep.  “Again.”

“Fuck me, Liam.”

The wolf snapped his hips and sank deep into him.  The fire from the heat coursed and the thick fullness stretched him as he was filled.  A pathetic sound ripped from deep in his throat as the wolf pushed his face to the bed with one hand while holding him tightly with the other.  The pain dulled as his body adjusted and the wolf further began to tease by bouncing his large cock within him.  The wolf’s tone sank lower, grittier, like sandpaper, “Say it again, Liam.”

He pushed back, the pain morphed to pleasure, his body no longer viewing the large cock as an intrusion but a welcomed filling.  His cheeks rubbed against the fur and hard muscle beyond, the heavy sack resting against his thighs.  His voice almost squeaked as it broke from high pitch lust, “Please, fuck me.”

The wolf’s claws broke his skin, searing pain travelled from his keyed-up nerve endings as the wolf pulled out only to slam his cock back in.  The slap of their skin muffled out his weak cries of pain as the wolf brutally fucked him.  The pull of his ring against the thick cock sent jolts through him and each time the wolf filled him up, his mind blanked and the pressure filled as he struck his prostate.

He met the depraved thrusts, slamming back, rubbing his throbbing, ignored cock against the sheets, trying to get some friction, some satisfaction as his claws tore through the sheets into the mattress.  The heat began to pool, the pressure and push to his impending orgasm forcing its way through his system, flooding his brain with hormones.

The thrusts become more erratic as the wolf uses his body to find his release.  With each slap of skin, each plundering thrust, he feels like he’s about to fall off the edge, but it doesn’t happen.  He tightens his muscles around the cock and feels it harden further and begin to expand at the base.

The lump pushes past his stretched ring, sending wave after wave of pained pleasure as it slides in and pops out with sickening slurps.  Soundless gasps leave his mouth as his eyes open to a sightless gaze, his mind to focused on the growing lump forcing him open. 

The wolf shakes between the wild shallow thrusts, the knot stretching him more until it struggles to pull free.  His muscles hold it in place as it continues to grow, striking his sweet tension with each stroke.  His cock throbs, the release at the cusp but nothing but his precum soaking the sheets beneath.  He whines as the wolf shakes the entire bed, plowing into him with the same savage intent from the beginning.

The wolf roars as he fills the heat coat his insides and send waves of pleasure through him.  He wanted his release, the shockwaves of pleasure breaking apart any real conscious thoughts.  The heat coursed through his insides.  He was being bred and loved the feeling but needed something.  His weak whimpers broke free as the wolf nipped at his neck and shoulder.  When it was almost too much to handle, the gruff, exhausted voice of his own whispered next to his ear, “Cum for me.  Cum on my knot, bitch.”

That was all it took for the damn to break and his body tightened around the bloated knot, locking them together.  The hot seed soaked into the sheets and covered his cock and stomach.  Finally release.

The wolf rolled him on to the bed and whispered almost sweetly, “Such a good bitch.”  The wolf rubbed his cum sticky, distended stomach and feathered his neck with butterfly kisses and scrapes of his fangs.  He felt whole, happy, sated.

 

He jolted awake, sitting up too fast, the fever sending chills and nausea through his body and spinning the room.  With a groan he felt the cooling sticky liquid and texture on his furry abs.  He pulled his claws back and looked at the destroyed remains of his feather pillow.  He pushed it away and a patch of downy whites clung to the sticky residue left behind.  At least he came.

His eyes adjusted further as another pain shot from his loins, his sack was even larger and throbbed.  He fucked himself and the only thing he accomplished was destroying his pillow using his claws and cock.  Fuck being a werewolf.  He wanted to be a regular boy again.

He fucked himself.  He felt his long, thick cock plunder his sensitive needy insides.  And he liked it.  Wanted it.  Taken and degraded.  Used by the feral claws, fangs, and filled with his seed, and damn if he didn’t want to be bred.

Sexually fluid.  Maybe they were right.


	2. Knot the Surprise Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's rut continues but he's surprised that someone broke into his home. When he finds the intruder, Theo, drying off after taking a shower, the hormones flow.

Knot the Surprise Expected

 

 

He groaned as he rubbed the feathers still stuck to his stomach, the sticky fluids long since cooled.  He rolled his head and stared out the window, the sun had yet to rise.  He rolled away, feeling awkward in his movements, unable to roll onto his stomach as his hard cock stabbed into the mattress.  He glanced down and spoke, his voice cracking from sleep, “Way to go, kickstand.”

His senses were still out of wack.  He kept catching the scent of soap and someone else’s musk, but he was alone. He heard the gentle pelting of rain against the roof, but it seemed different, like he was hearing it through the hallway.  His skin was still on fire, the sweat from his back leaving a nice body mark from where he rolled over.  Slowly, he decided to follow Scott’s advice and lock himself up.

His mind flashed to his wolf’s desires and what those looked and felt like.  He’d loved it.  Wait.  He did love it.  Whatever.  But he couldn’t imagine doing that to someone else, especially someone unwilling.  With a groan, he slid his legs off the bed and stood.  At least he only needed to go to the basement, his chains were already down there.

A chill ran up his spine as he padded over the cold, soft carpet and stepped into the hallway.  He stared into the darkness, only broken by the light under his bathroom door.  Curiously, he stepped to the door and looked down at the light.  He didn’t remember leaving the light on and when the water abruptly stopped, he realized it was the shower.

He reached for the handle but stopped short as he caught the scent.  It smelled like two different kinds of soap, two different kinds of clean but together they were enthralling.  He heard the rough pull of terry cloth against skin and caught the deep pleasing sound slip from the lips of the man within.  His mouth began to salivate as he finally gathered the strength and turned the knob.

When he opened the door, he saw the man.  The brunette was rubbing the towel against his thick wet hair, his eyes closed to the sensation.  He let his gaze fall to the tension of the man’s neck and followed a single drop of water, down the built and elevated pecks, around his dusky nipple, past the few hairs that lined it, around the curvature of the muscle and into the faint peach hairs that led to his abs.  The water slid between the crevasses down into the beginnings of the darker hairs and disappearing in the trimmed forest.

He stared at the rich dark hairs and the soft flesh that hung just past his sack.  His mouth slipped open as he breathed over his tongue, with it sliding between his lower fangs.  His focus was locked, and Theo’s laugh and comment pulled him back, “Can I help you, Liam?”

He shook away the thoughts and looked to that smug grin as Theo rubbed the white towel across his mostly hairless chest.  He took a deep breath and caught their scents mingled together.  Theo had used his towel.  Taking longer than he should’ve he demanded, with a bit of anger, “What are you doing?”

Theo snorted, “What does it look like?  I’m finishing up my shower.”

He locked gaze with those mischievous greys, the ones that held the twinkle of humor, “Yeah but why are you taking a shower in my bathroom?”

Theo casually shrugged as he set the towel on the sink counter next to him, “Because I thought your family was out of town.”

His growl grew as the anger swelled, “Yeah but why- “

Theo’s movements stopped him as the chimera stepped up and reached forward.  His fingertips rubbed against the light fur of his chest.  He watched the chimera’s face as humor shifted to curiosity and his nose flared, inhaling their scents.  Theo’s eyes glassed over as his hand rubbed down his chest and rested just above his throbbing cock.  “Lonely by yourself in the cold, Li?”

The touch sent a chill down his spine, a desire that squashed any anger he might’ve held, “Y-yeah.  I need to lock myself- “

Clearly not content with his answer, Theo’s fingers framed his cock with a light graze before he cupped his bloated sack.  Any use of words failed as Theo chuckled, “And what are you going to do with this?  Edging is fun, Li, but you got to let it go sometime.”

He could only manage a low whine from deep in his throat as the electricity shot from his loins and set off fireworks in his mind.  The gentle but firm squeeze of the tissue, the tips brushing through the light fur coat, teasing the skin.  Theo continued to speak but his hearing muffled, his senses being pulled to his smell and touch more than anything.  Their mutual arousal clouding his mind, the sensation as Theo rolled the skin between his fingertips, awakening the wolf within.  Breed.  Breed.  Breed.

The heat thrummed in his veins at Theo continued to roll the skin between his fingertips.  He felt it gather as a glob of pre dripped from his strained head and fell to the tiled floor. The tension grew, and he felt his cock swell as he closed his eyes and felt the new sensation grab hold.  Theo’s gasp and the heightened sensation of the smooth pads of fingers against his shaft pulled him back.  Theo met his gaze and he could see the reflection of his golds off the shiny clear film that coated the chimera’s greys.  Theo glanced down quickly twice before his devilish grin grew and he smoothly uttered the words of lust, “Mind if I help you with that?”

Stiles’ words faintly came back but he was shaking his head and answering through a rumble, “Please.”

Theo stood motionless, his eyes locked on Liam’s cock and the tiny gasped pulled Liam’s attention.  He could feel the pressure grow, his already hard cock expanded, the skin becoming tight shifting colors to a deep red as it harshly curved and bulged.  Two bulbs at the base of his cock appeared and slowly inflated as the glancing touch of Theo’s tips against the tender flesh filled him with an anxious excitement.  One tiny squeeze around the tissue was enough for a thick, bubble of clouded pre to glob and travel down his shaft.  He didn’t miss the way Theo’s tongue licked his lips.

He watched Theo slowly slink to his knees, not breaking the gaze as his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock.  When Theo’s face closed near his cheek, the chimera squeezed, causing all of his nerve endings to excite and he involuntarily thrusted forward and glanced the slick tip off Theo’s cheek, leaving behind a thick trail, a string of pre connecting his tip to Theo’s cheek.  The chimera chuckled, “I didn’t know you’d do that.  Something to keep in mind.”

Theo stoked the skin lazily, gathering the fluids and spreading them over his cock.  After a few stroked, Theo pulled him closer and licked a stripe up the side, ending with his tip, where the chimera drank another pulse from the source.  His body tingled as Theo’s eyes flashed yellow and he suckled from the tip. 

He moaned from the pleasure, the sensation of the heat of Theo’s mouth and tongue, teasing and flicking against the sensitive tip.  He wanted more but this felt so good. 

Theo pulled from his cock and stroked it as he leaned closer and rubbed the slick member against his throat and growled, flashing his teeth.  It spoke to his wolf and he wanted to throw this bitch down and breed him right on the spot, but he managed to resist. 

After two more strokes, Theo stood and walked back to the sink.  Theo over pronounced the swivel of his ass as he reached for the towel and promptly bent over. 

Liam's eyes locked to the smooth rounded muscles and those thick, stout thighs.  His nose caught the scent as his eyes moved, following the lines of water until he saw the split.  The damp and matted hairs that outline the pink, puckered ring.  His mouth watered worse than any meal he's ever desired.  The lust swamped his brain as Theo looked back and his smooth voice hinted at the same lust, "Like what you see, Liam?"  

He couldn't respond verbally.  His brain wouldn't let him speak so he nodded his head slowly, his tongue hung past his lower lip even though his feet would not move.  His cock bounced painfully as more blood tried to rush the already filled chamber, his knot pulling the excess as it grew and hardened further.  The saliva dripped from his fangs to his tongue and pooled towards the tip sending a line of droplets onto his light sandy fur coated chest.  When he didn't answer, Theo pushed further, "Well?  If you want it, take it."

The wolf within closed the gap within a second his arms hooking under Theo, yanking those legs to his shoulders.  His claws left a set of lines down Theo’s sides as he pulled that exposed skin to his tongue and wasted no time licking the skin and tasting that arousing smell from the source.  Theo barely managed to place his hands on the floor and his body swung as Liam pulled back and licked ravenously.

Theo’s surprised, “What the?!?” was quickly replaced with a long low moan as his saliva spread, slicking the hole as he shoved his face further.  He quickly learned why his wolf wanted to taste as the mixture of his saliva and the skin lit up his taste buds.  His long stripes gained speed and pressure with Theo’s claws piercing the skin of his legs as he held on.

After one particularly sharp whine, his nose and buds caught an influx of scent and flavor.  A fluid pushed past Theo’s rim and filled his mouth.  It was rich like honey and tasted so foreign but so enticing.  His wolf developed a thirst and plunged his tongue deeper, licking and pulling more of this fluid free, drinking it from the source. 

Theo’s weak, pleas flowed as the chimera tried to arch his back and shove more of his hole into Liam’s face.  The pressure shifted as his tongue plundered Theo’s hole when the heat of those murmurs engulfed his cock.  He felt the pulses of his cock, bubbling more pre into the warm suction.  His wolf preened from how eager this mate drank from him and he rewarded him by pressing his lips to the teased, heated hole and sucking more fluids as his tongue fucked in and out of Theo’s hole.  The vibrations of a killed whine hummed up his cock and through his body.

Step by steady step he pulled this mate from the bathroom and carried him back to his den.  He continued to voraciously devour the fluids, his tongue lapping and shoveling, his stomach filling as he swallowed it.  His cock pulsed with flow after flow of fluid that Theo slurped between mewls.

By the time they reached the bed, the hunger in his stomach was sated.  He threw Theo’s legs off his shoulders and the chimera landed with a bounce that shook the bedframe.  Theo’s mouth popped of his cock and he looked down. 

Theo’s chest heaved, his lids heavy with lust and when the chimera didn’t move, he snarled, flashing his teeth.  No words were needed as Theo rolled over and turned around, laying his face into the pillow as he presented his ass.

The wolf purred at such an obedient mate and he took a step even closer before grabbing Theo’s hips.  He looked to his long, wide, red cock and pulled Theo with claws, until his exposed head rested against the quivering heat.  He rutted his cock between Theo’s cheeks, spreading the mixture of fluids, relishing the heat and prodding the source of the strongest warmth. Between Theo’s cries he begged, “Please.  I need- “

Slowly, he began to push in and once he cleared the tight muscular ring, Theo’s words died with a cry.  He felt the chill of sweat over the chimera’s skin and heard the thundering of his heart.  The heat surrounding his tip felt even better than Theo’s mouth and he tried to fill this mate.  With each inch he had to pause, taking several breaths as the resistance of the muscles within tightened.  It was arduous, the clenching of muscles matching the beat of his heart, the slosh of fluids as he sunk deeper. Theo was a muttering mess as he finally managed to sheath himself within, his knot resting just outside of the hole.

He fell forward, letting his claws grip Theo’s shoulders as he peppered tiny nips to the back of Theo’s neck.  He was lulled from the pursuit as the heat and tightness of the hole gripped and held him.  His cock throbbed within and he could feel even more pre spurt, trying to lubricate the already soaked hole.  After several moments, Theo wiggled his hips and he bit into his shoulder.  Theo jolted from the pain and the muscles clenched around him.  This mate was ready.

He slowly slid out, the muscles that tried to deny him earlier clung to him, trying to pull him back in.  He fought the pleasure for a few inches before he slammed back in, the slap of skin echoing in the empty house.  Theo bucked back with each thrust, as he rammed him at a relentless pace. 

The cries of this mate were driving his wolf mad as he pounded him, and he slammed harder and harder until his knot grinded against his ass, the high-pitched mews being beaten into submission.  When Theo couldn’t buck back anymore, he plundered his hole, jackhammering his length, motivated by the squish and heady scent of more slick coating his shaft and dripping down his knot. 

He wanted to see Theo fall apart.  He grabbed his hips and spun him on his cock before pinning his legs on his shoulders and driving his cock as deep as it would go.  Theo breathed soundless gasps from his gaped mouth as he grinded the knot harder, the muscles too clenched to let it pass. 

He growled in displeasure.  His wolf was ready to breed this mate and he doubled Theo over as he pounded his knot against the tissue harder and faster.  Theo reached around his back and pulled him down for a savage kiss as he shook the bed with his depraved rutting.  Teeth clashes as this mate wanted more, wanted the same.  He broke from the kiss and fell forward, grabbing Theo’s neck with one claw and his shoulder hinge with the other, his nose and mouth firmly held between his neck.  He licked and drank the scent of this mate as he pulled his crumpled body against his aggression and felt the resistance fade, little by little.  His own tension was ready, and his fangs scraped against the flesh as the urge to breed and mate became all he knew.

The bed groaned as he pushed harder and on one final thrust the frame gave.  They slid forward, and he tightened his grip and fought to impale Theo on his knot.  Theo soundlessly screamed as his knot pushed past the threshold and locked.  The urges to breed blotted out his thoughts and he sank his teeth into tender flesh as he choked his mate.  The heat from Theo’s spray covered his abs and he began to dump load after load. 

He didn’t even notice the sting from Theo’s teeth as he bit his shoulder in return.  He rode the waves of pleasure, Theo’s body clamped around his knot, as all the built-up tension from the rut, from the year, from being a werewolf shot in the form of molten seed, filling up his mate. 

He gently rutted as his body seemed to produce more and more and the pressure of each shot grew as Theo’s body tried to find room for it.  Finally sated, he collapsed against Theo, his claws no longer applying any pressure. 

He sleepily spun Theo’s body around his knot and curled around the chimera’s worn body.  Theo whimpered and shook as his body flinched and milked his cock.  He buried his face against Theo’s shoulder blades and reached around to the once taught abs that now filled tightly, distended and rounded with his cum.  He rubbed the bulge as his mind lulled him to sleep with thoughts of pups.

 

Liam peppered light kisses on Theo’s neck and shoulders, giving special attention to the bite marks, especially the scar of the one that didn’t seem to heal, his knot once again locked into place as they lay on the destroyed bed.  Theo whined and tried to tug free which only squeezed and pulled his knot more.  He whispered against the chimera’s ear as he pulled him back closer, his hands resting on Theo’s bulged stomach, “Shhh.  It’s okay, _baby_.”

Theo shot back coldly, “I’m not your baby.  Can you hurry up and finish?”

Liam sighed and pulled Theo further under the covers, “You don’t need to fight this, Theo.  Doesn’t this feel good?”

He caught the swell of mixed scents, Theo’s emotional turmoil and the mixed scents of their fresh sex and the stale scents of the days prior.  His fangs and claws had receded with the fur coating of his body.  He was finally through his rut. 

Just as his knot deflated and he slipped out of Theo, the door to his bedroom swung open and Stiles walked in, with Scott behind him.  “How are you holding up, Liam?  Done with the first…”

Stiles words died as his eyes fell on the bed, fell on him with his arms possessively wrapped around Theo.  Anger entered Stiles tone, “What is this?  Didn’t we say, “No Theo” and you were going to lock yourself up.  And what do we come back to find?  You, with Theo, in your destroyed room that smells like an orgy.”

He felt the blush of embarrassment on his face as Theo jumped from the bed and argued, “What are you doing here?  Either of you!”

Stiles began to argue but Scott stopped him with his hand before he answered, “We’re checking up on Liam.  We wanted to make sure he was safe during his rut.”

Theo turned to him and asked, “Rut?  That’s what happened.”

Stiles pointed at Theo’s smooth, bloated stomach, “Looks like someone really enjoyed you during his rut.  That’s what?  A week’s worth.”

He couldn’t help but follow Theo’s gaze as it fell on the chimera’s stomach, rounded with seed.  His wolf preened at breeding his mate so well.  Theo rubbed the skin before he asked, “This is normal???”

Stiles lifted his loose shirt to show his stomach, bulged less so than Theo’s but noticeable.  Scott chuckled as he rubbed Stiles’ stomach, “Yeah.  It’s what happens during a rut.”  Scott’s eyes looked to Theo’s neck, “Did Liam bite you?”

He couldn’t help the blush as Theo exclaimed, “Yes!”  The chimera spun around and showed of the littering of teeth marks from his eager fangs.  He liked that Theo wore his marks.  “You need to teach your little beta Cujo not to bite so damn much.”

Liam jumped from the bed, “You bit me too, asshole.”  He showed the mark that still hadn’t healed from their first encounter.

Stiles slowly shook his head and softly spoke as despair entered his voice, “No.  No.  This can’t be happening.  You two didn’t…”

Theo scooped up a pair of Liam’s sweat pants and yanked them on, “Didn’t what?  Bite each other.  We clearly did that.”

Scott followed as he and Theo threw on some clothes, “No.  Those aren’t any bites.  Their mating bites.”

Theo grabbed his pile of clothes and pushed past them, “Yeah.  Clearly, we had a good mating time, but I don’t have time for this.”

Liam moved to follow but Scott stopped him, “Liam.  This is serious.  You claimed Theo during your rut.”

He huffed as he rolled his eyes, “So?  It was rough sex.  He wanted it!”

Stiles’ sardonic tone pulled his attention, “Not rough sex, dumbass.  You mated.  As in mating bite.  As in the werewolf version of I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Dunbar.”

He shot back, “But you fuck and have been fucked by wolves during their ruts.  You aren’t married.”

Scott nervously replied, “That’s because we don’t do the mating bite.”

Scott looked to Stiles, “We need to tell Theo.”

Stiles continued to try to argue as Scott pulled him from the room, “This is what we were talking about!  You needed to lock yourself up.  Instead you wolf marry Theo.  I bet you didn’t even get the pictures.”

He rushed to follow, and Theo stood by the front door, his keys in hand, “I heard that.  Don’t worry.  I’m not the mating kind.  So I’m going to leave.”

Scott reached for Theo, “Theo, please.  You need to understand that it doesn’t work that way.  Whether you like it or not, this happened.”

Theo snorted before he met Liam’s gaze, “Thanks for the sex.  I haven’t been fucked that hard since life bent me over.” 

His snark eased as he asked, “And this rut happens once a year?”

Scott nodded, and Theo followed with a devious grin, “See you for round 2 next year Li.”

He couldn’t explain the feeling in his chest.  The anger bled over as his wolf couldn’t understand their mate leaving.  He’d bred his mate good, didn’t his mate understand.  Almost instantly his fangs descended, and claws grew.  The fur scratched against his clothing as he lunged from the door.  Theo barely managed to turn around before he slammed him against the door, closing it.  His lips smashed against Theo’s and he tongue slipped into the chimera’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around him.  Theo tried to push back but he pulled them together back into the house, knocking against Scott and Stiles as their urges took over.

Stiles eyes widened, “Scotty, we need to leave.  Round 2 just started!”


End file.
